


DBS: Los Juegos Del Poder

by Dafy205live



Series: Dragon Ball (Universe Series) [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Background Relationships, Black Goku (Brief appearance), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Forest Of Terror, Goku Saves The Day, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Other, Sports, Teacher-Student Relationship, Universe 7 Vs All, Wrestling
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafy205live/pseuds/Dafy205live
Summary: Después del famoso torneo del poder, Zeno-Sama decide realizar un evento deportivo entre los mismos universos. Pero hay una complicación está vez, Goku no eligió a los participantes de su equipo, si no Freezer, por error...¿Cómo será para Goku trabajar con el enemigo?¿Cómo reaccionara Bills, el Dios de la destrucción?¿Vegeta odiara la idea?¿Cómo será para los Soldados de Freezer el convivir con el Saiyan?¿Goku hará nuevos amigos?¿Cuál será la reacción de todos?¿Aprenderán a trabajar juntos? ¿O será un 7 contra 1?¿Cómo será la convivencia con los otros universos?4 Conocidos.3 Desconocidos.Un Saiyan.Un Equipo.Un Universo 7.
Relationships: Basil/Lilibeu (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Champa/Vados (Dragon Ball), Frost/Hit (Dragon Ball), Jeice/Kale (Dragon Ball), Zarbon/Brianne De Chateau (Dragon Ball)
Series: Dragon Ball (Universe Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562062
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Una entrega equivocada.

**En la Junta de Dioses.**

\- * _Chuu_ _Chuu_ _Chuu_ *Escucharon las noticias. Nuestro amo Zeno-Sama desea realizar una reunión.- Dice el Dios ratón, Quitela.

\- Si, lo supe.- Dijo Rumoosh, el Dios elefante.- De hecho, a todos nos llegó la noticia.

\- El Gran Zeno-Sama ha convocado muchas reuniones últimamente, ¿No lo creen?- Comento el Dios Zorro, Liquir.- Es algo raro.

\- Claro que si, después del éxito que fue el torneo del poder, ya hay bastantes reuniones multi-universales.- Dice el Dios Sidra.

El Dios Mosco emitió sonidos. Su ángel afirma.- Exacto, señor.

\- Claro, y todo gracias a ese tal Son Goku.- Responde Liquir.

El Dios Mosco emitió sonidos nuevamente, su ángel afirma- ¿Ese irrespetuoso del universo 7, señor?- Cuestionó Camparli. El robot emite sonidos de afirmaciones.

\- * _Chuu_ _Chuu_ _Chuu_ _*_ El mismo.- Responde Quitela, con su característica risa irritante.

\- A veces me pregunto ¿Porqué ese inútil de Bills no lo destruye?- Gruñe Champa.

\- No creo que sea tan necesario eso.- Interrumpe Jerez.- Ese hombre no es una persona cualquiera y Bills lo sabe.

\- Es verdad. Señor Champa, recuerde que si no fuera por él y su universo ya todos estaríamos muertos.- Dice la señorita Vados.

\- Pero recuerden que el universo 11 humillo por completo al universo 7.- Ríe el Dios Payaso, Vermoud.

\- De igual manera no se le quita lo irrespetuoso a ese tal Son Goku.- Interrumpió Liquir.

\- Yo no lo llamaría irrespetuoso, más bien es atrevido.- Sonríe la Diosa egipcia.

\- ¡Ese hombre no tiene sentido alguno!- Exclamó Rumoosh. Toda conversación estuvo enfocada en lo irrespetuoso y torpeza de Goku, lejos del tema original que se enfocaba en la reunión de Zeno-Sama. Jerez prefiere retirarse y beber su té con la poca tranquilidad que tiene.

**En el universo 7.**

\- ¡Opino que será maravilloso, pequeño Zen!- Exclamó Goku con alegría. Los 2 Zeno-Sama flotaron a su alrededor mientras ríen.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Si iras?

\- ¡Por supuesto!- El Saiyan agarro a los pequeños en cada mano, los agitó amistosamente como suele hacerlo. Bills siente un paro cardíaco que se aproxima. Whis Sonríe.

\- Parece que Goku está disfrutando mucho la noticia.- Krilin ríe discreto, observa a su amigo jugar con el "señor/niño."

\- Oye, whis ¿Qué es eso de una reunión multi- universal deportiva? Es algo parecido como el torneo del poder.- Cuestionó Bulma, en forma de susurro. Whis Sonríe.

\- Algo parecido. Solo que esta vez hay que practicar algunos deportes.- Responde el ángel, da una probada a su helado.- Una reunión amistosa.

\- No depende de ganar o algo.

\- Claro que si. Al equipo ganador se le da la Copa multi-universal, hohoho.

\- Me refiero a que si nos borraran del universo o algo.- Dice Bulma. Whis se queda pensando durante unos segundos... Después degusta su helado nuevamente.- ¡Whis!

\- Lo siento, este helado está delicioso.

\- ¡No me evadas el tema!

\- Otra reunión de esas ¿Debemos invitar a los participantes pasados?- Cuestionó Piccolo, observo a Goku jugando con los pequeños.

\- Con nosotros será suficiente.- Comentó Vegeta. Piccolo voltea a ver al Saiyan orgulloso. Goku Sonríe.

\- Te refieres... A qué Freezer no sería bienvenido otra vez.- Ríe Goku.

\- ¡Cállate kakaroto!

\- Entonces... ¿Debemos de tener un equipo o algo?- Bulma se acerca a un whis sonriente, junto a un helado de fresa.

\- Claro. Se debe de anotar el nombre de los 8 participantes en la invitación.

\- ¿Y cuándo nos darán la invitación?- Cuestionó la mujer.

\- ...Ya se la dimos.- Responde Whis. Bulma se sobresalta.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cuando!?

\- Ayer... Si no mal recuerdo.- Responde el ángel, da un sorbo a su helado.- ¡Mmmm, es delicioso!

\- Un momento, ¿Cómo que ayer.?-Goku frunce el ceño, dejo de jugar con los pequeños Zenos-Samas.

\- Si, Goku.

\- La enviamos al sujeto que estaba contigo en el torneo, si.

\- ¿Sujeto?... Ah, se refieren al androide número 17.- Sonríe Goku. Zeno-Sama negó con la cabeza.-... ¿18?... ¿Krilin? ¡Oh, ya se! ¡A Gohan!- Los pequeños negaron.- ¿Y que tal a tí, Piccolo?

\- Yo no he recibido nada.- Responde el namekiano. Vegeta giro la cabeza, este abrió los ojos.

\- N-no M-m-me digan que...

\- ¿Qué te preocupa Vegeta?- la mujer voltea a ver a su esposo, a este le tiemblan las manos.

\- Recuerdan quién estaba con nosotros en el torneo...- Bulma afirma, se asombro ante las palabras de Vegeta.- ¡Freezer! ¡el tiene la invitación!

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Ay, es verdad.- Dice Goku, este se encogió de hombros.- Qué más das, solo hay que pedírsela y ya ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- ¡¡¡TÚ NO SABES QUE HACE CON LA CORRESPONDENCIA, ANIMAL!!!

\- Vamos Vegeta, no debe ser tan grave.

\- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE ES MUY GRAVÉ!!!- Grito Vegeta.- Como Freezer tenía al universo enteró bajo su mando, nunca presto atención en que cosas recibía. Ni siquiera la correspondencia que venía de su familia.

\- Ósea que, ni a su familia le responde los saludos... Pero que grosero.- Dice Goku. Vegeta solo gruñó.

\- ¿Qué pasa Goku?

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

Goku gira la cabeza en dirección a los pequeños Zenos-Samas. Los pequeños parpadean, Goku junto sus palmas y sonríe con súplica.- Pequeño Zen, te lo pido por favor, ¿Puedes enviarme la invitación que le dio a Freezer? Por favor, si.

\- Como digas Goku.- Hablo Zeno-Sama.

\- Te daremos la invitación, si.- Hablo el otro Zeno-Sama.

Ambos pequeños se sujetan de la manos. Goku sonríe. Una luz aparece enfrente de todos.

\- ¡Aquí está!- Los pequeños Zenos-Samas aparecen la invitación junto con un Freezer en su silla voladora.- La invitación.

\- Ay, pero solo quería la invitación.- Goku se en curva. Freezer parpadea, no sabe cómo pasó de estar en su cómoda nave a estar en el la tierra. 

\- ¿De qué rayos me perdí?- Gruñó Freezer.

\- ¡FREEZER!- El mencionado sonríe ante tal honor.

\- ¡PERO QUÉ HICISTE ANIMAL!

\- Sólo pedí la invitación, tranquilízate, Vegeta.

\- Se puede saber, ¿Porqué estoy aquí?- Cuestionó Freezer con una sonrisa. Vegeta se molesta, Goku intento calmar al príncipe.

\- Hola Freezer, estás aquí por esa invitación que tienes.

\- ¿Está?- Goku afirma.- Bueno, aunque lamento informarte de algo.- El emperador le lanzó a Goku la tarjeta.

\- No importa, lo necesito para...- El Saiyan atrapó el papel, se detuvo al ver que 7 líneas de nombres están ocupadas por nombres, en su mayoría algo conocidas.- Ay, esto es malo...- Vegeta echo un vistazo al papel, casi grita al ver los 7 más detestables que vio.- ¿Disculpa pequeño Zen?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Cómo puedo borrar los otros nombres?

\- No puedes.

\- ¡¿Qué!?

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?- Se sorprenden todos. Freezer se ríe.

\- Una vez que reciban la invitación y escriban los nombres.- Habló un Zeno-Sama.

\- Se registran en el evento. Ya no hay cambios.- Concluyó el otro Zeno-Sama.

\- Pero... Significa qué...- Goku ve el papel.

\- ¡ESOS INSECTOS FORMARÁN PARTE DEL EQUIPO!- Gritó Vegeta, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Bulma lo abrazo.

\- ¿Quiere decir que los soldados de Freezer forman parte del equipo?- Whis tomó el papel de las manos del Saiyan. Goku se cuestiona.

\- ¿Qué?- Gruñó Bills. Whis le muestra los nombres.- Esos sujetos, pero están muertos ¿no?

\- Si, señor Bills.

\- ¿Qué quieren decir?- Preguntó Krilin, la situación no parece gustarle.

\- Qué unos sujetos que trabajaban para Freezer estarán con nosotros... O alguien.- Dice Goku, al ver que había una línea desocupada.

\- ¿Entonces, ellos nos representarán?- Cuestionó Piccolo.

\- Por supuesto.- Responde Whis con una sonrisa, le da una probada a su helado nuevamente.

\- Parece que debo ser el candidato indicado para liderar a mi equipo.- Comento Freezer.

\- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!- Grito Bills.- Si alguien va a liderar a esos sujetos, ese alguien será Vegeta.

\- ¡No lo haré!- Hablo Vegeta.

\- ¡Por qué!

\- No voy a poner mis pies en el mismo suelo que esos sinvergüenzas.

\- ¡Si yo participo!

\- ¡No te atrevas!- Grita Bills.

\- Goku tiene que participar.- Dice un Zeno-Sama.

\- Si no lo hace, te destruyó.- Amenaza el otro Zeno-Sama.

\- S-s- si se- s- se- se- señor.- Titubeó Bills con miedo. Whis sigue comiendo. Los pequeños se despiden de Goku, le desean lo mejor a él y a su universo antes de desaparecer.

\- Esto es malo...- Comento Krilin.

\- Imaginarlo, ewww, volver a ver a esos desgraciados que me hicieron la vida imposible.- Gruñó Vegeta. Desgraciadamente tuvo que convivir, lidiar y soportar a los soldados favoritos de Freezer.- Esto debe ser una pesadilla.

\- Entonces... Debo de ir por los soldados de Freezer en el otro mundo.

\- Si, aunque es necesario algún antecedente o algo para reconocer a los hombres de Freezer.- Dice Whis.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Recuerdo muy bien a sus 4 hombres!- Sonríe el Saiyan.

\- ¿4?- Whis observa su helado.

\- ¿Son más?

\- Si.- Goku se encogió de hombros y ríe amistosamente.- Freezer...

\- Son 7.- Dice Freezer, le entrega 7 fotografías al hombre que tenía a su frente. Goku las inspecciona con mucho cuidado.

\- Parece que tengo un asunto que hacer...- Suspiró el Saiyan.

\- ¿Y Porqué tenías esas fotos?- Cuestionó Bills, arqueó una ceja. Freezer se cruzó de brazos.

\- Awww, extraña a sus hombres.- Suspiró Whis. Goku ríe.

\- ... No quiero hablar de eso.- Responde Freezer.

\- Ni yo.- murmura Vegeta.


	2. Recuerdos

\- ¡No lo haré, no lo haré!- Murmura Vegeta.

\- Pero eres el único que los conoce mejor que nadie.- Gruñó Bills. Él estuvo presente en esos días de gloria, cuando el Imperio de Freezer era uno de los más temidos que producía respetó por donde quiera que se mencioné.

\- Es mejor que Goku vaya, señor Bills.- Dice Whis.

\- Pero no creo que pueda reconocer a los hombres de Freezer.- Responde el Dios Gato. El plan original era que Vegeta fuera, pero éste se niega y no dejará a Freezer ir por ellos, por obvias razones.- ¿Estás seguro de poder reconocerlos, Goku?

\- Claro que los reconoceré. Además...-El Saiyan gira la cabeza.- No podemos cancelar la inscripción después de todo.

\- No es mejor si rompemos la invitación.- Dice Krilin. Todos lo voltean a ver.- Así talvez recibamos otra y escribimos otros nombres.

\- Lo dices cómo si fuera fácil, ¡No importa lo que haga, el ejercicio de Freezer ya está inscrito!- Dice Bills, aprieta los puños y hace un berrinche. Krilin se encogió.

\- No es para tanto, señor Bills.

\- ¡QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO!- Gritó el Dios de la destrucción.- ¡SABÉS QUÉ NI ELLOS MISMOS SE TOLERAN!- Bills tiene razón, las fuerzas especiales Ginyu no son muy amigos de Zarbon y Dodoria. Ya fue testigo de eso.

\- ¿Entonces planea retirarse, señor Bills?- Cuestionó el ángel. Bills estuvo apunto de responder hasta que de pronto una risa resonó en el báculo de Whis.

\- Vaya, vaya Bills, te rindes tan fácilmente, ¿eh?

\- Parece que tenemos visitas, señor Bills.

\- ¡Me sorprende que te rindas tan pronto!- Ríe el hermano de Bills, el señor Champa.- Parece que le tienes miedo de mi equipo.

\- ¡No le tengo miedo a tu equipo. El mío es mucho mejor! ¡Y los derrotará!

\- ¿En serio? Por que escuche que son los piratas espaciales de tu universo, además del Saiyan de Goku. ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¡QUÉ TE IMPORTA, GORDO!

\- ¡CÓMO ME LLAMASTE!

Los 2 dioses gatos empezaron una de sus típicas discusiones. Whis se dedicó a mantener su báculo en alto al igual que su hermana, la señorita Vados.

Goku suspiró y se posicionó junto a la silla de Freezer.- Dime Freezer, ¿Cómo eran ellos?

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber?

\- Si van a ser de mi equipo debo de saber cómo tratarlos, por lo que veo... Tú los extrañas.- Sonríe Goku.

\- ¡Tonterías! Sólo eran un grupo de criados que estaban a mi disposición, nada de mayor valor.

\- ¿Seguro...?

\- ¡Seguro...! ¡Yo no me rebajaría a tales afectos emocionales!- Goku muestra una sonrisa de compresión, eso molestó al tirano.- Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es... ¡Ellos eran el refuerzo de mi gran y poderoso Imperio!, Además de que siempre estaban a mis servicios.

\- ¿Entonces si los quieres o no?

\- ¡Tch...! ¡No sabes a lo que me refiero!

\- A mí no me engañas, los extrañas.- De un momento el Saiyan golpeó al demonio por la espalda. Freezer le gruñe y le devuelve el golpe duramente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Freezer?

\- ¡Tú me golpeaste primero!

....

Vegeta se quedó junto a una mesa. Lo que menos quería era volver a ver a esos fastidiosos hombres con los que solía trabajar, y no habla de Nappa y Raditz, sino de la fuerza Ginyu y el dúo de Zarbon y Dodoria.

***Flashback***

_El príncipe Vegeta estaba muy molesto, no había recibido ninguna indicación con respecto a una invasión de planetas. Eso lo frustro._

_El Saiyan llegó a la cafetería y tomó asiento en el lugar más alejado de las otras mesas._

_\- Hola Vegeta.- El mencionado levantó la vista y vio a Kiwi.- Supe que el Gran Freezer no te ha mandado a un planeta, se puede saber que hiciste._

_\- Desaparece, a tí es a quién menos quiero ver.- Responde el príncipe._

\- _Nappa y Raditz si fueron a un planeta ¿Porqué tu no?_

_\- ¡Mejor déjame en paz, insecto!- Vegeta se molestó demasiado, arrojó su plato al suelo y se retiró. Sera mejor exigirle una explicación al Gran Freezer. El Saiyan golpeó sus pies contra el piso cuando de pronto chocó con los asistentes del jefe._

_\- ¿Vegeta, qué haces fuera de tu zona?- Pregunta Zarbon, se cruzó de brazos._

_\- Quítate, necesito hablá con él señor Freezer._

_\- ¡Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos de esa manera!- Protesto Dodoria._

_\- ¡Un príncipe! Ahora quítate antes de que desee exterminarlos.- Vegeta se desquitó, hace todo lo posible por entrar a la oficina del demonio, pero esos tontos se lo impiden.- ¡ANIMALES, YA DÉJEME PASAR!_

_\- ¡SERA MEJOR QUE TE RETIRES POR LAS BUENAS VEGETA, O SI NO...!_

_\- ¡O SI NO QUÉ, SOLDADO ZARBON! ¡YA DÍMELO!_

_\- ¡TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO! ¡SIMIO IMBÉCIL!- Eso definitivamente molestó al príncipe, tanto que golpeó a su superior en el rostro. Eso molestó a Zarbon, golpeó a Vegeta, pero con la diferencia de que esté derribo al príncipe contra el suelo._

_\- Uno de estos días, uno de estos días van a implorar por sus vidas, ya lo verán._

_\- Eso nunca sucederá Vegeta... Nunca.- Dice Dodoria. El dúo de hombres se retiró. Vegeta no tuvo más que soportar está humillación, optó por retirarse y maldecir a los generales._

***Fin del Flashback***

Vegeta cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en como tomar tranquilidad.

\- Ay, Vegeta.- Suspiró Bulma.

\- Me preocupa todo esté asunto.- La mujer voltea a ver a Krilin, este se encuentra sentado en una de las tantas mesas del jardín. El hombre esta muy pensativo.- ¿Crees que el asunto se salga de control?

\- Oh vamos, Goku ya es muy fuerte, apuesto a que derrota a esos sujetos si es que se salen de control... O el señor Bills los destruye.- Responde Bulma.

\- Bueno, es verdad... Pero jamás olvidaré a esos sujetos.- Murmura Krilin.-... Ni lo que hicieron.

Goku observa que todos se encuentran algo pensativos o perdidos en sus mentes, a excepción del señor Bills que está pendiente de su discusión con el señor Champa. El viaje a Namek fue una experiencia muy dura.- Parece que pasaron muchas cosas antes de que llegara.

\- Fueron demasiadas.- Ríe Freezer. Goku le frunce el ceño.- No te voy a mentir... Hubo muchas muertes ahí.

Bulma, Krilin y Vegeta voltearon a ver al demonio. Es cierto, hubo mucho dolor y sufrimiento ahí, por suerte no todo fue tan malo. Ellos ganaron, nosotros ganamos.

\- Nunca me puse a pensar... En qué pasó antes de que llegara... Gohan, Krilin... Vegeta... Todos estaban lastimados.

\- Fue muy horrible todo. Por un momento creí que no viviríamos para contarlo.- Dice Krilin. Vegeta se gira. Freezer sonríe.

\- Chicos, mejor no pensemos en eso.- Dice Bulma, sonríe y saca una bandeja de frutas tropicales. Bills detiene su discusión con Champa y se va a comer.- ¿Mejor?

\- Eso creo...- El Saiyan se quedó pensando con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- Me pregunto si... ¡Esos sujetos son tan importantes como lo hacen parecer!

\- Ay, Goku.- Murmura Krilin.

\- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso, Goku¡- Protesto la mujer.

\- Lo siento es que... Recuerdo haber visto a esos sujetos en la mente de Krilin.

\- Mejor ni te emociones kakaroto, son un desperdicio total.- Dice Vegeta.

\- Vegeta, tú mismo los conociste en persona... ¡Ahora soy yo el que los quiere enfrentar!- Dice Goku, esté se levantó y hace unos estiramientos. Vegeta rueda la mirada.

\- Señor Goku, no se malgasté, recuerde que tiene que entrenar para el evento.- Whis da el aviso. Champa se sigue quejando.

\- ¡Tú guerrero no conoce a los piratas espaciales de su propio universo! ¡Qué vergüenza!- Ríe Champa a través del báculo.

\- El señor Champa también tiene piratas espaciales en su universo.- Se emocionó el Saiyan.

\- Claro. Sólo que kyabe los atrapó a todos.- Presume el Dios del universo 6.

\- Señor Champa, recuerde que el escuadrón de Oniyu escapo el mes anterior.

\- ¡Vados, no hables, Cállate!

\- Me los saludas...- Bills agarro el báculo de Whis y lo apaga. Quería comer sus frutas en paz.

\- ¡Maravilloso! ¡Esperaré muy feliz por ese evento!

\- ¡NO TE EMOCIONES DEMASIADO!- Grito Bills.

\- ¿Me puedo ir?- Pregunta Freezer.

\- ¡NO! ¡TÚ TE QUEDÁS! ¡VAS A MANTENER BAJO CONTROL A TUS HOMBRES!

\- Bueno...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Holi, bueno ya estamos ideando lo que será el evento deportivo. Goku se pone serió... Pero se le olvidó rato después XD
> 
> Champa está muy molesto, la señorita Vados es genial :3 y si se preguntan quiénes son el escuadrón de Oniyu, son unos personajes de manga creados por Naho Ooishi. Salen en un manga llamado Oh!! New gadget super Lovers... Pero como a mí me gustaron los haré canon del universo 6 al igual que a la androide número 21 :3 Sus diseños encajan en ese universo.


	3. Vamos al otro mundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku en busca de los soldados de Freezer.

**Universo 6.**

\- Ese tonto de Bills, como se atreve.- Gruñó Champa.

\- Lo note muy molesto señor, Champa.- Dice Vados.

\- Ya verá, ese tonto lo verá.- El Dios de la destrucción del universo 6 se la pasa comiendo unas crepas de chocolate con helado. Vados le ofrece unas frutas, el gordito los rechazo.- ¡Aleja esa basura!

\- Uh, señor Champa, recuerde su dieta.

\- ¡No quiero frutas, saben horrible!

\- Claro que no. Ahora habrá la boquita.- La mujer sonríe al mismo tiempo de entrega una fresa al Dios gordo. Champa ha descuidado mucho su apariencia, y esto del evento deportivo servirá para moverlo un poco.

\- No lo comeré.- La ángel dejo de sonreír y golpeó al gato en su cabeza, la acción provocó un noqueó que poco después se volvió sueño. Este quedó dormido.

\- Buenas noches, señor Champa.

\- Ammmn, si.- El gato murmura pesadamente.- Buenas tardes.

**Universo 7.**

\- ¿Ya pensaste bien, Goku?- Cuestionó Bills, observa su emparedado de queso.

\- Si, aunque sigo pensando... Cómo voy a liderar con ellos.- Dice Goku, estaba guardado las fotos y otras cosas en una mochila.

\- Solo Diles que vienes de parte de Freezer y vendrán contigo.- Responde Bills.

\- Ya está, mandé sus almas a la tierra, ya podremos ir por ellos al otro mundo.- Habló Whis.

\- ¿Ahh, en serio?

\- ¿Whis, vas a ir con él?

\- Por supuesto, señor Bills. Muero por saludar a nuestros viejos conocidos.

\- Ojalá no causen problema.- Bills observa su reloj de arena. Espera por comer un gran y delicioso ramen. Todavía después del emparedado.- Procura no tardar tanto, muero de hambre.

\- No se preocupe señor Bills, seremos rápidos.- Goku se posicionó para hacer la tele transportación pero Whis golpeó su báculo al suelo y desaparecen.

\- Espero y no estemos cometiendo un gran error.- Dice Krilin.

\- No se preocupen, si se ponen rebeldes los destruyó y listo.- Bills no separa la vista de su reloj.

\- Te ayudaré si es necesario.- Sonríe Vegeta.

**En el otro mundo.**

Durante el poco transcurso del tiempo, Goku y Whis llegaron al lugar de traslado de almas. Goku se impresionó, apenas estaba por colocar sus dedos hacia su frente y ya llegaron.

\- ¡Si! ¡Déjalos ahí!- Grita el Gran hombre rojo, golpeó su escritorio con su puño mientras hablaba por teléfono.

\- ¡Hola Enma-sama!

\- Oh, eres tú Goku. ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Cuestionó Enma-sama.- No ves que estoy ocupado.

\- Seños Enma, nos puede ayudar en algo.- Hablo Whis.

\- Lo haré, pero tengo que acomodar este papeleo.- El Gran hombre rojo saco unas 6 carpetas de color gris.- Tengo que leer el papeleo de estos chicos y saber en qué lugar mandarlos.

\- Mándalos directo al infierno, son malvados.- Whis Sonríe. Goku se pone a contar las carpetas como niño de kinder. ¿6 carpetas?, pero Whis dijo que eran 7, ¡Oh esperen! Goku recordó que Vegeta mato a Ginyu aquí en la tierra, eso explica muchas cosas.

\- Eh, ¿cómo?- El Gran hombre rojo dio una leída a los nombres de las carpetas. Esos hombres... ¡TRABAJARON PARA ESA ESCORIA LLAMADA FREEZER!

\- Nos haría el favor de ir por ellos, así no tendría que hacer un papeleo extra.

\- ¿Qué? ¡ir por ellos! ¡Primero reviven a su jefe y ahora a sus subordinados! ¡En qué rayos pensabas Goku, tuviste algo que ver!

\- Más bien, Freezer fue el que tuvo que ver.- Sonríe el Saiyan.

\- ¿Otra vez habrá un torneo entre universos?

\- Algo parecido.- El Ángel da un paso al frente.- Qué vayan directo al infierno, Goku irá por ellos.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si señor.

\- Me dejara solo con ellos.

\- Claro que no, solo iré con usted si no puede con alguno de ellos.

\- De acuerdo.- Goku se emociona. Enma-sama sello los papeles con dirección al infierno. Goku esperaría el auto de alguno de los guardias para ser llevado. Soldados de Freezer, aquí vamos.

**1\. Guldo.**

\- Ya llegamos señor.- Dijo el guardia azul. Goku baja del auto y observa el lugar: Es floreado y colorido, parecido al infierno de Freezer.- Bien señor, esperaré en la estación en caso de necesitar algo.- Goku afirma con la cabeza. El guardia se retiró.

\- Bien, es hora de buscar.- El Saiyan se la pasa buscando por todos lados, por los árboles, arbustos y flores, todo parece desierto.- Parece que no hay na...- Unas risas interrumpen.

Unas hadas están jugando con una pelota.- ¿Quiere jugar con nosotras, señor?- Una de las hadas le arrojó la pelota al hombre.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero no...- Goku recibió la pelota, está se movió. Resulta que la pelota no era pelota, era la cabeza decapitada de Guldo.- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Ahhhh y tú quien eres!- Guldo se sobresalta.

\- ¿Yo?, ¡Oh, Hola soy Goku!

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, viniste a torturarme también?

\- No. Yo vine a liberarte.- Guldo se sorprende, esté desconocido vino a liberarlo. Debe estar bromeando. El pequeño quisó moverse pero Goku lo tenía bien agarrado.

\- ¿No me podrías soltar?- Goku sin pensarlo 2 veces soltó la cabeza del verde, este cayó al suelo.- ¡Qué rayos te pasá!

\- Perdóname Amiguito, tú me dijiste que te soltará.

\- ¡Pero no así!- Goku rápidamente agarro la cabeza del pequeño verde y le sacudió el polvo.- ¿Quién te habló de mí? ¿Para que me quieres?

\- Para un evento deportivo, Freezer escribió tu nombre en...

\- El Gran Freezer se acordó de mí.- Guldo intento no sollozar de la emoción. El jefe siempre pensaba en otras cosas, pero nunca en él.- Ohhh.

\- Cálmate, no llores.- Goku abrazo la cabeza del pequeño.

\- ¿Señor, ya termino de hablar con nuestra pelota?- Pregunta una hada. Guldo se asustó.

\- Perdonen Señoritas, pero voy a necesitar a su pelota.- Las hadas se entristecen, pero sonríen al ver como el hombre abraza a la "pelota".

Las hadas desataron el capullo en donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Guldo. Goku colocó la cabeza verde en su cuerpo.- Adiós señor, cuide mucho nuestra pelota.

....

En la sala de espera se encontraba Whis leyendo un libro de chismes.

Goku se la pasó hablando con el pequeño verde, esté se encuentra sentado en los hombros del saiyan. Le estaba explicando en que consiste el evento, lo de los universos y que Bills y Whis son sus representantes... O algo así.

\- Señor Goku, por fin lo encontró.

\- Tuve algunos problemas para encontrarlo.

\- ¡S-s-señor Whis!- Guldo salto de los hombros del más alto y se arrodilla frente al ángel.- Qué agradable visita.- El Saiyan se sorprende, todos saben de la existencia de Bills y Whis.

\- Le estaba hablando del evento.- El Saiyan sonríe y golpeo la espalda del pequeño, lo tiro el muy pesado.- Ay Perdóname.

\- El señor Bills estará muy feliz de volver a verlos, a tí y a tus compañeros.

\- A mí y a mis... ¿Compañero? No me dijiste que irían por ellos.

\- Es que quería que fuera una sorpresa.- El Saiyan se soba la parte trasera de su cabeza. Guldo parpadea.

\- Hora de ir por alguien más.- Whis saco una de las fotos y se la entrego a Goku. Este último afirmó y uso su técnica de la tele transportación para irse.

\- ¿Pero cómo...?- Guldo se impresionó.

\- Freezer te manda saludos.- Sonríe Whis.

....

El hombre Saiyan aparece frente al guardia, lo asusta un poco.- Perdón por asustarlo, Jaja, es hora de ir por otro.

\- Seguro.- El guardia afirma al ver la foto mostrada por el saiyan.

**2\. Recoome.**

\- Estamos aquí.- Goku se baja del automóvil y se despide del guardia. Por fin va a lidiar con alguien que si conoció.

Goku se la paso caminando por el patio floreado. El infierno de la tierra es muy diamativo.

\- ¡Oye tú, ya deja de hacer eso!- Goku escucha una voz monótona muy familiar, camino hasta ahí y encontró al Pelinaranjo envuelto en un capullo. Las hadas le estaban pintado el rostro mientras reían.

\- Hola.

\- ¡Mmmm, Oye tú eres el sujeto de Namek!

\- Si lo soy, tu debes ser Recoome.

\- Porqué debería hablarte.

\- Porqué.- El Saiyan lanzó una pequeña ráfaga de ki, golpeó el tallo del capullo haciendo que está caiga al suelo.- Yo soy el que va a liberarte.

\- ¿Porqué vas a hacer eso? Nosotros lastimamos a tus amigos.- El grandullón se desató del material que lo mantenía inmóvil.

\- Los necesito para un evento entre los diferentes universos que existen.

\- ¿Universos?, Recoome no sabe de lo que hablas.

\- Créeme, te hablaré de eso.- Goku ofrece su mano al otro hombre y sonríe. Recoome acepto la mano.

....

Whis Seguía con su lectura, Guldo estaba sentado en una silla como un pequeño niño esperando su cita con el dentista.

\- Déjame ver si entiendo bien, me necesitas a mí y a los otros para un evento deportivo.

\- Así es.- Goku llevo a Recoome con Whis y Guldo.- Aquí está señor Whis.

\- Recoome, vaya, que lindo volver a verte.

\- ¡Es el acompañante del Dios gato morado!- El Pelinaranjo se arrodilla.- Recoome siente no haberlo saludado debidamente.- Whis se ríe.

\- Muy bien, iré por más personal.- Goku repite nuevamente la tele transportación y se va.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere un helado al terminar esto?- El Ángel pregunta. Guldo y Recoome aceptan muy animados.

**3\. Dodoria.**

Goku se la pasa caminando por otro patio floreado... Otra vez.- Vaya, parece que para los malos, el tener flores y risas es algo muy aterrador. ¡Ay, creo que ya me perdí!

\- Todo esté lugar es muy similar, es normal que lo pienses.- El Saiyan gira la cabeza y ve al individuo rosado.

\- ¿Así qué? ¿Tú eres Dodoria?

\- Con quién tengo el placer...- El rosado se detiene en secó al ve que el hombre parado frente a él se parece mucho a un Saiyan del pasado, sólo le hace falta una cicatriz en la mejilla.- ¡...Bardock...!

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- ¡Yo, no... No dije nada! A qué viniste Bard, digo... ¡¿Cómo rayos te llames?!

\- Soy Goku, te necesito a tí y a tus amigos para una importante misión.

\- Importante, ¿eh? ¿Quién te habló de nosotros o qué?

\- Freezer. Él me habló de ustedes.

\- ¿El Gran Freezer te habló de nosotros?, no me hagas reír. Él no hablaría con alguien tan inferior, ni mucho menos con un simio como tú.- Dodoria intentaba intimidar al Saiyan, pero éste sólo sonreía.

\- A decir verdad... ¡Tienes razón! Freezer no hablaría conmigo si... Bills, el Dios de la destrucción se lo pidiera.

\- ¡Conoces al señor Bills!- Goku afirma.- ¡¿Qué rayos pasó?!

\- Bueno, el señor Bills los necesita a tí y a tus amigos para una importante misión...

\- Y si me niego...

\- El señor Bills te puede destruir.- Dodoria giro la cabeza.- Si aceptas ir conmigo yo... Bueno, te perderás de algo.

\- ¿Algo?

\- Así es, un evento muy importante entre los diferentes universos.

\- ¿Universos? ¿Creí que era un mito?

\- ¡Por eso te necesitamos, no te emociona la idea de ver otros universos!- Dice Goku. Parece que ya se ganó al rosado. Dodoria se queda pensando un buen rato... Otros universos...- Además, te comprare algo.

\- ¡Crees que con unos simples sobornos piensas ganarme!

\- Si.- Responde Goku muy confiado.- Entonces, planeas venir o no.- El rosado se molestó, ayudar a un simple simio no era bueno, ensucia mucho su nombre... Pero la idea de salir de este basurero le gana demasiado a su orgullo.

\- Aceptó.

......

\- Dime Guldo, entonces puede separar tu cabeza del cuerpo.

\- Si, parece que me quedaré así.- Lloriquea el pequeño verde. Goku apareció de la nada gracias a su tele transportación, el individuo rosa retiró su mano del hombro del otro.

\- Dodoria, ¿cómo estás?- Saludo Whis.

\- ¡AHHHH, ES USTED, SEÑOR WHIS!

\- Soy yo.- Whis le ofrece una revista a Dodoria. Éste la acepta.

**4\. Jeice.**

\- Hola.- Goku paso caminando.- Hay alguien aquí.- Jeice observa desde lejos al sujeto que los humillo en Namek. Sólo desea bajar y golpearlo.- ¿Hola?- Goku sigue buscando, un golpe con un coco lo desconcertó.- Ay ¡ayayayay! ¡Porqué hiciste eso!

\- Por qué aún no olvidó lo que nos hiciste.- Responde Jeice. Goku comienza a recordar.- ¡Si, y no voy a dejar que eso vuelva a ocurrir!- El rojo lanzó ráfagas de ki.

\- Oye, tranquilízate.- Habla Goku al momento de esquivar los ataques.- Eres muy salvaje, lo reconozco.

\- ¡Qué quieres de mí, desgraciado!

\- De ustedes, te estoy buscando a tí y a tus compañeros. En este momento tengo a 3.

\- ¡Porqué deberia creerte!- Goku uso su técnica de la tele transportación, apareció detrás del peliblanco y lo sostiene.- ¡Déjame ir idiota!- Goku se tele transporto con el otro hombre.

....

\- Y Diganme, ¿Cómo han estado hoy?- Pregunta Whis. Los otros iban a responder pero aparecen Goku y Jeice sobre la mesa de espera, caen sobre ella y la rompen.- Ya era hora.

\- Cada vez se te dificulta.- Dice Dodoria.

\- ¡Hola Jeice!- Saludo Recoome.

\- Señor, va a tener que pagar eso.- Dice un guardia.

\- Lo siento, jejeje.

\- Jeice, Lindo el día.- El rojo apartó a Goku de su cuerpo y se arrodilla frente al ángel.

\- Es lindo volver a verlo señor, ¿Cómo le va?

\- Bien, gracias.

\- Me voy.- Goku usa la tele transportación por quinta vez. Los soldados se encuentran viendo al ángel leer su revista.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con Shandal?- Pregunto Guldo a Dodoria. El rosado le da la revista.

\- Qué vergüenza.- Murmura Jeice.

\- Vamos, Jeice, no es tan malo.- Responde Recoome.

**5\. Burter.**

Goku suspiró cansado, esto de ir por los soldados de Freezer ya se hizo pesado, cada vez se sube la dificultad. A ir por patios floreados de nuevo.-¿Hola?- El Saiyan voltea a todas las direcciones.

\- ¡Déjeme, ya les dije que no quiero más flores!- Grita Burter.

\- Eres tú, el segundo más rápido de nuestro universo... O más bien el tercero.- Sonríe el saiyan, esto se ganó un gruñido por parte del azul.- Cambiando de tema, te necesito a tí y a tus amigos.- Burter no respondió.- Necesito sus habilidades para un evento deportivo. Así que te voy a liberar.- Goku utilizar una ráfaga de ki y libera al azul de su prisión. Burter sonríe y sale volando.- Rayos.

Goku no tuvo más que perseguir a burter en todo momento. Por un buen rato.

\- Ya basta de juegos, te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente.- Goku frunce el ceño, no tuvo más remedio que utilizar la tele transportación para localizar al otro. Fue algo difícil, ya que el ki de Burter se movía de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Creés que podrás seguirme el paso!- El azul se burló. El saiyan hace lo mismo que hizo con Jeice, aparecer por la espalda del otro, atrapándolo.- ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

\- Digamos que... Tuve que lidiar con cosas como estas en el pasado.- Goku estuvo apunto de ir con el restó pero Burter se lo impide, empuja su cuerpo junto con él hacia los árboles.

\- ¡No... Voy... A... Ir... Con... Tigo!- Burter seguía azotando su cuerpo por todo árbol que se encontraba a su paso. Goku lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era solo amortiguar los golpes.

Los golpes e impactos siguieron durante un buen rato, ambos estaban cansados, pero ninguno se detenía.- ¡Qué... Es... Lo... Que... Quieres!

\- Necesito... Tu... Ayuda... Para... Enfrentar... A otros... Universos.- Al escuchar eso Burter detiene sus empujes. Goku finalmente puede relajar su cuerpo.

\- ¿Universos?

\- Si. Freezer los recomendó para este evento.- Goku estiro sus brazos.

\- No entiendo, Cómo se si debo creerte.

\- Eso mismo me preguntaron los otros, ven conmigo y lo sabrás.- Dice Goku, coloca ambos dedos sobre su frente y ofrece su mano al azul. Burter la aceptó sin más reclamos.

.....

\- ¿Señores, que tipo de pizza les gustaría?

Guldo: ¡Una de queso!

Recoome: ¡De carne!

Dodoria: ¡De algo rico!

Jeice: De lo que sea.

Goku aparece frente a todos junto con Burter que seguía sujeto del hombro del saiyan.

\- Burter, hola, ¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió? Parece que se cayeron de una montaña y rodaron.- Ríe Whis.

\- No me dijiste que el señor Whis estaba contigo.

\- Ay, es que se me olvidó, jeje.

\- Eres un...- Goku desaparece rápidamente de la vista de todos. Burter se molestó.

\- ¿Cuánto a que ese sujeto aparece con una nueva herida?- Dodoria saco una carta.

\- Un helado de chocolate.- Responde Guldo

\- Unas hamburguesas.- Hablo Recoome.

\- Mis trozos de pizza.- Comentó Jeice.

Burter se sorprende al ver como conviven todos. Whis parece la típica madre leyendo revistas y los otros como los hijos que juegan.

\- ¿Te unes a la apuesta?- Pregunta Whis.

**6\. Ginyu.**

Goku, otra vez, camina por un paisaje de flores coloridos, la única diferencia es que el cielo es grisáceo, los otros eran azules.- Muy bien Ginyu, ¿Dónde te encuentras? Ay, cuando fui por Freezer no fue tan pesado.

\- Alguien dijo, Freezer.

\- ¿Eh?- Goku frunce el ceño y voltea a todos lados.

\- Aquí arriba.

\- Ginyu, Hola, te acuerdas de mí.

\- Si, eres el sujeto que enfrentamos en Namek, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Mucho mejor que tú, gracias por preguntar.

\- Tch... Oí que estabas hablando del Gran Freezer.- Dice Ginyu con tranquilidad.- Para si se podría saber.

\- Fui por él una vez, para un torneo. El torneo del poder.- Sonríe Goku.- Ahora vine por tí y tus amigos para un evento similar.

\- ¿Soy el último, de casualidad?

\- Falta otra persona, pero en estos momentos estoy interesado en tí. Así que mejor baja para hablarte del asunto.

\- Me darías una mano.- El Saiyan ríe con torpeza antes de liberar al morado de su "extraña" prisión. Ginyu Sonríe con malicia y golpea a Goku mientras este estaba distraído.

\- G- Ginyu, eso no era parte del trato.- El Pelinegro se tocó la nariz, ya que ahí recién recibió el golpe.

\- ¡Yo nunca dije eso!- Ríe Ginyu antes de irse volado en busca de una salida. Goku no se lo iba a permitir, también tomó vuelo para poder alcanzar su paso.

\- Escúchame bien, sabes que te puedo liberar.

\- Y Porqué aceptaría ese trato cuando yo mismo me puedo liberar.

\- Tuviste algo de mi ayuda para salir de ese capullo, lo olvidaste.- Goku utiliza ráfagas de ki.

\- ¿En serio?, no lo recuerdo.- Ginyu esquivó los ataques de saiyan, solo le devuelve 3 los cuales Goku desvío.

\- ¡Ginyu, ya basta! ¡No quiero pelear contigo!

\- ¡Es una pena, por qué yo si!- El morado se lanzó hacia enfrente atacando a Goku. Goku se cubre con ambos brazos cruzados, amortiguando el golpe. Los 2 estuvieron intercambiando golpes, patadas y uno que otro piquete de ojos por ahí.

\- De una vez te advierto, no estoy usando todo mi poder.- Jadeo Goku.

\- ¡Qué! ¡Acaso estás insultándome!

\- No, solo te lo advierto, ya tuve un altercado previó y no quiero otro.- Ginyu se molestó aún más de lo que ya estaba. Goku observa y sonríe.- Quieres que use otra rana ¿no?

\- ¡Qué rayos dices!- Goku desafía al capitán con una sonrisa. Ginyu no puede más, se aproximó en golpear al saiyan, pero todos sus intentos son en vano.

Después de otro intercambio de golpes, Goku, se transformo en super saiyanjin fase 1.- ¡Aún no piensas detenerte!- El capitán jadeó y levantó las manos en señal de tregua.

\- Muy bien, debo admitir que aumentaste más tu fuerza.

\- No solo yo, también Freezer lo hizo.

\- ¡El Gran Freezer!

\- Así es, y estoy muy seguro de que desearías ver su nueva transformación.- Dice Goku. El capitán se pierde en sus pensamientos por un buen rato, poco después acepta irse con el saiyan.

......

Un rato después.

\- Ya vine, lamentamos la tardanza.- Goku aparece en la sala de espera junto a Ginyu.

\- Mmmm, ya era hora.- Suspiró Whis.

\- ¡Capitán!

\- ¡Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Guldo... Están aquí!- El capitán suelta lágrimas al ver a sus muchachos llorar también.- ¡Los extrañe muchísimo!

\- ¡Capitán!- Los 5 miembro se abrazaron de manera cariñosa y adorable. Goku observa con una sonrisa, parece que estos sujetos no son tan malos después de todo. Whis Interrumpió.

\- Señor Goku, todavía falta una persona.

\- ¡En serio! Pero ya me cansé.

\- Ni modo, procure apurarse la próxima vez.- Whis le ofrece un paquete de jabones y cremas.

\- ¿Y ésto?

\- Los necesitará, ahora vaya.

\- Muy bien...- Suspiró el saiyan y se va.

**7\. Zarbon.**

Goku, por centésimas vez, camino por un bello y floreado patio colorido. _Porqué me pasan estas cosas a mí._ \- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguna persona aquí? Tengo jabones... ¿floreados?

\- ¿De que tipo?- Goku voltea hacia arriba y ve a una persona verde envuelta.

\- De colores diversos, sólo que no sé de que marca son, jeje.

\- Entonces no me interesa...

\- Disculpa pero, no ha visto a este sujeto.- El Saiyan sacó una foto y se la muestra al monstruo verde.- ¿Lo has visto?

Zarbon observa detenidamente la foto. Cielos, había olvidado como solía lucir.- ¿Para qué lo quieres?

\- Para darle estos jabones y decirle que Freezer lo está buscando. ¿Me puede decir en dónde se encuentra?

\- Si, aquí mismo.- Goku sonríe y voltea a todos lados.- ¿Qué rayos buscas?

\- Al sujeto, no lo veo por ningún lado.

\- Mmmn, está frente a tí.

\- Oh, ¿En serio eres tú? No te pareces al de la foto.

\- ¡Cómo dices!

\- Sólo trato de ser honesto. En la foto se ve un hombre, y tú eres un horripilante monstruo.- El verde aguanto las ganas de poner sus garras sobre el cuello de este sujeto.- Ya En serio, ¿Dónde esta?

\- ¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE LO TIENES AQUÍ, FRENTE A TÍ!-Goku sigue sin creerle al sujeto verde, parpadea y decide irse.- ¡HEY!

\- Lo siento mucho, pero necesito buscar a este hombre.

\- ¡ESE HOMBRE SOY YO!

\- Pruébalo...

\- Necesito que me liberes.- Goku dudo por un buen rato. No sabía si ese monstruo decía la verdad. Después de pensarlo 2 veces, lo libera de su prisión.

\- Muy bien, ahora mismo muéstrame que decías la verdad.

\- Lo haré.- Dijo Zarbon, se acomoda los mechones salientes de su trenza, suspiró y tomó la apariencia fina y bella que solía tener.- Como puedes ver, decia la verdad.

\- Ohhh, ¿Cómo sé que no eres un imitador?- Cuestionó Goku. El peliverde se deja caer de frente, nunca pensó en conocer a alguien tan imbécil como éste tipo.- ¡No estoy para bromas!

El peliverde giro la mirada antes de retirarse. El saiyan después de un rato recuerda algo. En la mente de Krilin, hubo un recuerdo donde Vegeta mato a un sujeto verde de aspecto terrible, y ese alguien era está persona.

\- ¡Cielos, Oye espera!

\- ¿¡Qué rayos quieres!?

\- Tenías razón, me equivoqué... Si eres la persona que estoy buscando.

\- ¿Y?

\- Bueno, Freezer me pidió que vinieses conmigo.

\- No te creó.

\- Por favor, tienes que venir conmigo, te necesitamos para un evento deportivo entre los diferentes universos.- Goku junto sus palmas.

\- ¿Universos?... Eres un loco.

\- Claro que no, Bills y Whis me dijeron que...- Zarbon levantó la mano. Goku frunce el ceño.- No estoy para problemas. Me enfrente a tus compañeros previamente, no me obligué hacer lo mismo.

\- Muéstrame...- Goku se pone en posición, tomó vuelo, no para atacar, si no para dar una demostración de su velocidad.

\- Me sorprende tu joyería, son muy similares a los zarcillos potara.- El saiyan sostiene uno de los pendientes morados en su mano. Sonríe con inocencia.

\- ¡DE DONDE LO SACASTE! ¡¿CÓMO LO TOMASTE?!- Zarbon cubre su oreja derecha. Ese hombre tomó su pendiente sin que se diera cuenta.

\- Te lo daré si vienes conmigo.- El saiyan ofrece su mano derecha. El peliverde se molestó.

Goku posiciona los dedos sobre su frente para iniciar su técnica, pero antes de dar un paso al frente se tropezó con una piedra, hizo lo posible por mantenerse, agarro la tela que decoraba la armadura del soldado, lo jalo y ambos caen al río.

\- Ay, Perdón.

.....

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un ace?- Pregunta Whis. Los miembros del ejército de Freezer negaron. Guldo grita "pesca." El mueble donde se encontraban las cartas se rompió gracias a que Goku apareció junto con otra persona. Todos se asoman a ver.

\- Señor Zarbon, la última vez que lo vi no tenía tantas arrugas en su rostro.- Sonríe Whis. Los demás soldados se ríen de tal comentario.- Creí que odiaba el agua.

\- ¡Señor Whis!

\- El mismos, querido.

\- ¡Finalmente! ¡Estamos todos!- Recoome abrazo a todos sus conocidos. Los Ginyu y Dodoria suspiran tiernamente, Zarbon gruñó. Whis y Goku se ríen del bello momento.

\- Hora de irnos.- Whis golpeó el palo de su báculo contra el suelo, transportando a todos a la tierra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: El capítulo más laaargo que he hecho. Goku tiene que buscar la forma de simpatizar con los soldados de Freezer. No fue fácil para él. Pobrecito. 😅😅😅
> 
> Niveles:  
> 1\. Principiante.  
> 2\. Fácil.  
> 3\. Medio.  
> 4\. Difícil.  
> 5\. Duro.  
> 6\. Fuerte.  
> 7\. Extremó. ++
> 
> Whis y Bills ya conocían a Freezer y Vegeta desde hace tiempo, lo que significa que... Bueno ya lo vieron. XD   
> Me encanta el dúo de Champa y Vados. 😄😄😄😄


	4. Una noche en la tierra Parte 1

**En un bosque.**

\- Listo, llegamos.- Dice Whis, golpeó su báculo contra la burbuja donde se encontraban todos, está explotó haciéndolos cae, el ángel era el único que flotaba.- Es muy bonito el campo.

\- Si, Algo.- Dice Goku, se toca la cabeza.- Ayayayay Ay.

\- ¿Qué formas de trato son estos?- Gruñó Guldo.

\- Recoome creía que íbamos por un helado.- Dijo Recoome.

\- Yo paso, odio las cosas dulces.- Dice Zarbon.

\- ¿Por qué hizo eso, señor Whis?- Se molestó Ginyu.

\- Es para ponerlos a prueba.- Sonríe el ángel.

\- ¿A prueba? ¿De que rayos habla...? Señor Whis.- Cuestionó Jeice. Whis se ríe y desaparecen frente a todos.- Oh.

\- ¡Tenías que preguntar!- Grita Dodoria.- ¡Ahora que vamos hacer!

\- Calma, calma. No nos pongamos histéricos.- Responde Ginyu. Todos se voltean a ver entre sí y cambian sus miradas hacia Goku.- Tratemos de tranquilizarnos. ¡Modo sobrevivientes!

\- ¡Si capitán!- Gritan los miembros de la fuerza Ginyu con ánimo.

Goku observa a los miembros de la fuerza Ginyu trabajando como campistas. Sonrío, quisó ayudar pero al ver a los individuos rosa y verde sin hacer nada se detiene.

\- Disculpa...

\- No voy a hablar contigo.- Zarbon se gira al otro lado.

\- ¿Oye? ¿Por qué son tan distantes? ¿Tú y tu amigo no se llevan con ellos?- Pregunto Goku, giro su mirada al rosado, esté último se altera. Ese hombre se parece mucho a Bardock... Eso es perturbador.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Yo...? ¡Si Bard, digo, oh, tú!

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si.- Dodoria se cubre las orejas y comienza a tararear al momento de ir con la fuerza Ginyu.

\- Bien... No se si Whis no dejo aquí para sobrevivir juntos o... Por qué puedo usar la tele transportación y necesita que nos tomemos de las manos.

\- Deja de hablar solo, pensaran que eres un loco.- Siseo Zarbon. Odiando la última opción de las manos.

\- ¡Además de que asustas a Guldo!- Reprocha Recoome.

\- ¡Yo no tengo miedo!- Gritó Guldo. Burter aparece detrás de él, con un grito de sorpresa Guldo cae de frente.

\- ¿¡Qué paso Guldo!? ¿¡El Gato te comió la lengua!?- Ríe Burter. Jeice se pone el puño en los labios para no reír.

\- Chicos, ya dejemos de juegos ¡A trabajar!- Ginyu detiene a sus chicos de distracciones innecesarias.- Si quieres... Puedes ayudarnos.

Todos los hombres se sorprenden de tales palabras.

\- ¿Es broma, verdad?- Cuestionó Dodoria.

\- Pero... Capitán, por él es que el señor Whis nos abandonó.- Se molestó jeice.

\- ¡GUARDEN SILENCIO!- Los hombres se sorprenden y siguen con sus tareas.

\- Vaya, no esperaba que me ayudarás, creí que estarías de acuerdo con tus amigos.- Goku frunce el ceño y sonríe.

\- No lo hice por tí, quiero ver la gran transformación del gran Freezer.- Dice el capitán antes de darle la espalda.

Goku suspiró, talvez lo de sobrevivir juntos es el plan a realizar. El pequeño Guldo aparece y le da una ramita.

\- Puedes creerlo, Burter, el capitán y Guldo lo están ayudando.- Jeice se molestó tanto que arrojó sus ramas al suelo. Burter dejo las suyas con tranquilidad.- ¡No podemos dejar que ese sujeto se salga con la suya!

\- No lo sé Jeice, no parece tan malo.- Dice Burter. El rojo lo miro con inquietud.

\- Ese sujeto me da cosa, se parece mucho a Bardock.- Susurra Dodoria, su vista está muy puesta en el saiyan de pelo negro.

\- Recoome no entiende.- Comentó Recoome

\- Es un simio del extinto planeta Vegeta.- Responde Zarbon, se está exprimiendo la tela de su capa.

\- ¿Te refieres al planeta que destruyó el Gran Freezer hace 40 años?- Se asombro el Pelinaranjo.

\- El mismo.- Responde el verde.

\- Por qué tienen que hablar de ese sujeto.- Dice Jeice, su mirada se enfoca en el rosado tembloroso ¿Qué tanto se dirán?

\- Alguna historia o chisme.- Responde Burter.

**En casa de Bulma.**

Bills olfatea el humo de su agua en calentamiento. Whis estaba sentado, esperaba a Goku y sus nuevos "compañeros" de equipo. Estos no aparecen.- Cómo que ya tardo mucho.

\- Debieron rechazar la oferta.

\- ¡NO ME DIGAS ESO, DEBEN DE ACEPTAR SI O SI!- Grito Bills, se mordió las garras de sus moradas patas.

\- Me refiero de tocar al señor Goku, en caso de que usara la tele transportación.- Whis comienza a degustar de su filete tostado. Bills intento contar hasta 10, pero su enojó le ganó más.

\- Me pregunto si Goku estará bien.- Dice Krilin.

\- No te preocupes, le di al señor Whis unas cápsulas con provisiones para Goku. Estará bien.- Dice Bulma, bebé su café.- ¿Si las puso en su mochila?

\- Ay señora Bulma, me ofende.- Ríe el ángel.

\- Que pasen una noche todos juntos, tal vez los reúna.- Murmura Bills, su reloj de arena ya termino ¡Hora de comer!

\- Bueno, ojalá Goku este bien.- Dice Krilin. Bulma se sonrojo, imaginar la idea de ver a 8 hombres dormir juntos.

\- ¿En qué rayos piensas mujer?- Pregunta Vegeta.

\- En nada.- La mujer gira y ríe un poco. Lo pervertida se le salió. Vegeta gruñe.

\- No hay de que preocuparse, el señor Goku estará bien.- Dice Whis, aunque poco rato después se le viene el pequeño pensamiento que tuvo Bulma.- Hohoho.

**Bosque.**

Goku pone sus ramas al suelo, resopló su fleco y llama a los otros. Los hombres le lanzan una mirada de odió, todos menos Guldo. El verde tomo paso con cautela y se acerca al saiyan de pelo negro.

\- _Para ser un simio, es muy diferente_.- Pensó el pequeño.

\- ¿Qué tanto piensas?

\- Bueno, según años atrás... Los de tu especie eran sanguinarios y salvajes ¿Por qué tu no?

\- Bueno, es porqué soy un saiyajin criado en la tierra.- Explica Goku.- Y Qué puedes hacer tú, amiguito. Según tus amigos, eran un equipo muy poderoso de Freezer.

\- ¿Yo?, Bueno... No hago mucho, sólo puedo detener el tiempo.- Goku sonríe con emoción.

\- ¡Te refieres a detener el tiempo! ¡¿Por cuanto tiempo?! ¿¡Es mucho!? ¿¡Tu habilidad es parecida a la de Hit!?

\- Y-y-y yo, sólo lo puedo parar si dejó de respirar.

\- ¡Muéstrame!- El pequeño verde de manera temblorosa apretó sus puños y ¡bom! Desaparecen. Goku giro a todos lados, quisó ver si se encontraba con alguno de los otros soldados.

\- ¿Qué es ésto?- El verde aparece detrás del hombre más alto. Tenía una cápsula blanca en la mano gracias a la indagación de hace un rato.

\- Oh, eso. Oprime el botón y lo verás.- Guldo optó por apretar el botón. ¡Bom! Una enorme casa aparece enfrente del pequeño verde.- ¿Te gusta?

\- ¡Qué es eso!

\- Una casa.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡De de de de dónde rayos salió!

\- De la cápsula.- Dijo Goku. Guldo se impresionó.

....

La fuerza Ginyu observa como su amigo verde socializaba con el saiyan. Recoome muestra cuestión, Burter muestra indiferencia, Jeice muestra enojo y Ginyu solo observa.

\- Notó algo en ese individuo...- Murmura Ginyu.-... Pero no se qué...

\- Ese sujeto no me simpatiza, ¿Porqué a Guldo si?- Cuestionó Recoome.

\- No lo sé, pero no me agrada.- Gruñó Jeice, aprieta los puños.

\- Yo sólo intento ignorarlo.- Dice Burter.

....

\- Maldita sea.- Sisea Zarbon, ahora se encuentra exprimiendo su bello cabello verde cerca de un río.

\- _Ese tipo... Bardock, Bardock, Bardock...-_ Pensó Dodoria. Sabe muy bien que mató a los amigos de ese saiyan... Nunca espero ver descendencia de él, además del chico Raditz.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces?

\- ¡Zarbon! ¡No puedo, es Bardock!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡El saiyanjin, el hombre, no es el primo-hermano de Raditz!

\- Imposible, todos los saiyanjin a excepción de Vegeta y este sujeto de la tierra son los únicos vivos ¿verdad?

No lo sé.

\- Mmmn.- Zarbon se detiene un rato a pensar, según Dodoria, tiene la apariencia del saiyajin llamado Bardock, lo que significa que es de clase baja. Pobre sujeto corriente.

\- Estoy en lo cierto...- El rosado se cruzó de brazos.

\- Si mal no recuerdo...

* **Flashback** *

- _¡Maldición, jamás podré ser el rey!- El pequeño Vegeta golpeó todo a su paso al momento de ir a la oficina del gran Freezer.- Con su permiso, señor general._

- _Adelante...- Zarbon le da acceso al príncipe de pasar. Todo bien, pero la calma se interrumpe al oír los gritos del señor Nappa.- Vegeta está algo ocupado. Lamento lo del planeta Vegeta._

\- _Yo... Gracias.- Nappa se entristece. El pequeño Raditz se acerca._

_\- Oye Nappa, el planeta...- El hombre mayor afirma con la cabeza.- Noooo... ¡¿Pero qué pasó....?¡_

- _Un meteorito provocó la destrucción del planeta Vegeta. Cuanto lo siento.- Mintió el verde.- Lamento lo de sus familiares._

- _Bueno, creó que de igual manera todos se murieron, hasta kakaroto.- Raditz pone sus manos detrás de su cuello, actuando de manera indiferente._

\- _¡Raditz!- Protesto Nappa._

_\- ¿Qué?- Zarbon levantó la vista._

\- _Nada especial, era mi hermanito menor. Estaba en su cápsula de bebé. Pobrecito.- Dice Raditz. Nappa suspiró, nunca dijo lo que posiblemente pasó. Un día ellos irían por el pequeño kakaroto en la tierra._

_El general entrecierra los ojos... Mejor ignora la idea... Pero no lo hará tan fácilmente...._

" _Y no sólo eso, sujetos que no poseen poderes sorprendentes unen sus fuerzas, expulsan un poder realmente sorprendente, capaz de destruir a cualquiera."_

 _"Existe la posibilidad de que un_ _saiyanjin_ _parecido a Vegeta, aparezca."_

* **Fin del Flashback** *

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido...- Murmura Zarbon.

.....

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece amiguito?- Goku sonríe.

\- Algo de helado. Si les ofreces eso a todos, tal vez medio te quieran.- Dice Guldo. Goku sonríe y usa la técnica de la tele transportación.-... Odio que haga eso...

Goku apareció frente a los hombres.- Chicos, ¿Quién quiere un helado?

\- ¡Recoome quiere!- El Pelinaranjo quisó acercarse pero Ginyu y Jeice lo detienen con el brazo.

\- No sé si debemos creerte.- Dijo Jeice.

\- ¿De que sabor es?- Pregunta Burter.

\- ¡Qué!

\- ¿Cómo sabremos que no nos quieres envenenar?- Cuestionó Ginyu.

\- Oye, si quisiera hacer eso, no hubiera perdido mi tiempo en liberarlos.- El saiyan se molestó. Él sabe que no fue un asunto sencillo ir por ellos, y si peleaba, no ganaba nada.

Los miembros Ginyu se miraron con molestia y se aproximan en donde esta Goku.

\- Descuiden, no les volveré hacer daño.- Los hombres se tensan. Goku les abre la puerta y los dejo pasar. Hora de ir por el rosa y el verde.

....

\- No puedo hacer esto.- Murmura Dodoria, se cubre la cara.

\- Me pregunto sí...- Murmura Zarbon, estaba dibujando en la tierra con una ramita.

Bardock.

Gine.

Raditz.

Goku=Kakaroto.

\- ¡Aleja eso de mí...!- El rosado se giró.

Goku apareció de la nada y saludo a los hombres. Dodoria se esconde detrás de su compañero verde.- ¡Hola!

\- ¡ARRUINASTE MIS PLANOS, SIMIO IDIOTA!- Gritó Zarbon. Al parecer, Goku estaba parado en los dibujos.

\- Oh, lo lamento mucho.- Goku se tomó de las manos y retiró sus píes.- ¿Así o más?- El saiyan hace lo posible por acomodar el dibujo, hizo su mejor esfuerzo.- Ya está, como nuevo.

\- Eres tan idiota, que no puedo insultarte.

\- Eso mismo me dice Vegeta, además de decirme animal, insecto y torpe.- Goku sonríe con inocencia.

\- ¡¿CÓMO, DIJISTE VEGETA?!- Gritan ambos hombres. Goku sonríe.

\- Si, ¿lo conocen?

\- Él nos asesinó...- Bufó el rosa. Goku parpadea, siente pena y estupidez por haber preguntado.

\- Ohhhh, Cielos.

.......

\- ¡No tiene nada de comer!- Recoome busca en el refrigerador, abre y cierra la puerta como si la comida apareciera como por arte de magia. Los Ginyu estaban buscado algo de comer.

\- Muchachos, y si mejor esperamos.- El pequeño Guldo quisó entran en razón con sus amigos, pero éstos lo ignoran.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Muero de hambre!- Protestó Burter.

\- Al menos unos panes.- Jeice metió la mitad de su cuerpo en el mueble de la cocina.

\- ¡Sigan buscando chicos, recuerden que debemos alimentarnos adecuadamente!- Dice el capitán Ginyu.

\- ¡Si, señor!- Gritaron los hombres.

\- ¡Miren ésto!- El capitán acaba de encontrar un dispositivo cuadrado y pequeño. Los otros, incluyendo a Guldo se acerca.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta Guldo.

\- ¿Qué tiene ahí, capitán?- Recoome se acerca.

\- No lo sé, pero ese dinosaurio me está retando.- Dice Ginyu, ese dinosaurio de fondo de pantalla lo está mirando "feo".- ¿Qué me recomiendan hacer?

\- ¡Golpearlo!- Grita Burter.

\- ¡Si, capitán, enséñale a ese dinosaurio lo que es el respeto!- Grito Jeice.

Goku llegó a la casa con tranquilidad, soltó un respiro, creo que el hacerse amigo de ellos será tarea difícil. Esos sujetos son un desafío. El saiyan volteó a ver a los miembros de la fuerzas Ginyu muy atentos al dispositivo que Bulma le había enseñado previamente.- _Jugando con el dinosaurio, ja.-_ Pensó Goku mientras observa a los hombres, tomo un paquete de jabones de la mesa y salió con precaución, no quiere arruinar la diversión, por el momento.


	5. Una noche en la tierra Parte 2 "El bosque del terror"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarbon y Dodoria pasan un mal momento en el Bosque del terror

Goku salió de la casa con mucho cuidado. No quería molestar a nadie.

\- Entonces, yo le dije si, y él me dijo eso de los universos y blah blah blah.- Dice Dodoria, estaba acostado en un tronco de árbol.

\- Me pregunto... Este sujeto es el súper saiyajin legendario.- El verde murmura, sigue escribiendo sobre la tierra.

\- ¡Eso significa que Bardock debía ser el súper saiyajin legendario!

\- No tengo idea...- Zarbon toma nota del piso.

El rosado gira la mirada al cielo estrellado.- No puedo dejar de pensar.

\- Desconéctate.

\- ¡Zarbon, ésto es enserio!

\- Lo mío también.- El verde seguía escribiendo en la tierra. Ese sujeto llamado Goku esconde un misterio. El rosado suspiró y sigue viendo el cielo.

Goku seguía buscando por todos lados, pero nada.

....

Whis se encontraba viendo su báculo, quería ver la situación de Goku con los soldados. Los Ginyu parecen tener un buen avance... Zarbon y Dodoria, no tanto.- Parece que al señor Goku se le están dificultando las cosas.

\- ¿Porqué?- Bills seguía comiendo de su delicioso y caliente ramen.

\- Los Señores Zarbon y Dodoria no parecen cooperar con él.

\- Así son ellos, les tomara un rato.

\- Hohoho.- Ríe Freezer en silencio.

\- Parece que necesitamos el plan B.- Dice Whis.

\- ¿Cuál plan B?- Pregunta Bulma.

\- El plan que aplicó Roshi.- Responde Bills. Whis afirma, Bulma se pone las manos en el pecho y Krilin comienza a temblar.

\- Se refiere al...- Murmura Krilin. Bills y Whis afirmaron.- Cielos, Ojalá Goku pueda superar eso otra vez.

....

\- Muy bien, necesito investigar algo.- Zarbon arrojó su rama, quisó salir y alejarse de este lugar.

\- A dónde vas?

\- ¡Directo al infierno!

\- Créeme, no querrás volver ahí.

\- ¡No me importa!- Zarbon se masajeó la cabeza y se va directo al bosque. Dodoria corre detrás de su compañero, hace lo posible por detener al otro.- Sólo quiero irme...

\- Zarbon, no creo que esto sea una buena idea.- El rosado se detiene.

\- ¿Tienes una mejor idea?- El peliverde se cruzó de brazos, está esperando una respuesta favorable de su amigo rosa. Dodoria intentaba decir algo coherente, pero nada salía. Zarbon gruñó y se giró nuevamente.

Durante un rato de caminata, ambos individuos no se dirigen la palabra en ningún momento. Dodoria esperaba algún comentario por parte del otro, pero nada. El bosque, con cada caminata que pasaba se volvía algo lúgubre y terrorífico. Un pié enfrente y uno otras, así siguió el camino hasta que ambos parecen escuchar un sonido de rebote de agua. Esto no es bueno.

\- Zarbon... Escuchaste eso.

\- Si... Lo escuché.

La obscuridad de bosque se hizo más notorio en el aire, todo parece llenarse de neblina y terror. El dúo de soldados retroceden lentamente, pero el humo del bosque no se los permitía. Es la hora de entrar en pánico.

\- ¿¡Dónde estamos!?- El rosado sostiene los hombros de su compañero verde.- No me agrada este ambiente...- La neblina poco a poco comienza a tomar diversas formas; Una del Gran Rey Cold, la otra del Gran Freezer, después otras con forma de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, la siguiente del escuadrón de Bardock: Panppukin, Toma, Fasha y Toteppo.

\- ¡Imposible!- Gritó Zarbon

\- ¡Qué hacen ellos aquí!- Dodoria se cubre la cara.

Las 11 "personas" se acercan al momento de sonreír llenos de venganza. El dúo rosa y verde se ponen en posición de pelea.

\- Son personas que hemos derrotado anteriormente, lo hicimos antes, lo haremos otra vez.- Dice Zarbon. Dodoria decide seguirle el pasó.

\- Si.

Los hombres comienzan a golpear a las "personas" con las que anteriormente habían luchado. Todo bien, derrotado a los guerreros Saiyan, los Ginyu y a sus superiores ¡Si!, ¡Ganamos! Pero no todo se pone bueno. Las siluetas de neblina recuperaron sus formas otra vez, esto alteró a los generales. Las ilusiones sonríen con más maldad. Zarbon y Dodoria se abrazaron al notar 4 nuevas siluetas que se unen: El Gran Cooler y sus fuerzas especiales; Salza, Dore y Neiz.

Las ahora 15 siluetas se encuentra parados viendo al dúo de soldados, un bosque obscuro, un ambiente lúgubre y feo, que es lo peor que podía pasar.

\- ¡Toma esto!- Goku apareció al rescate, pateo la silueta de Cooler.- ¡¿Porqué se fueron, no ven que es peligroso?!- Empezó a golpear todas las siluetas de neblina. El bosque se aclaró un poco.

\- Sólo quisimos caminar.- Dice Dodoria. Goku se cruzó de brazos.

\- No deberían caminar sólos por estos lugares. No sabemos que es lo próximo que pueda pasar.- El saiyan de pelo negro frunce el ceño.

El dúo intercambio miradas y regresan su vista al hombre saiyan.

\- Vamos, debemos volver.- Goku sonríe y ofrece su mano. Dodoria, de manera tímida comienza en aceptar la mano del hombre, un golpe Interrumpió la acción.

Zarbon había golpeado al saiyan en la cara.

\- ¡Zarbon!

\- ¡Ay!, ¡Oye, pero que te pasá! ¡No ven que intento ayudar!- Protesto Goku, se tocó la mejilla derecha.

\- ¡Acaso creés que soy torpe, maldito simio!- Ese comentario sorprendió al rosado y al saiyan.

\- ¿De que me hablas?, yo solo vine por ustedes.- Se defiende Goku.

\- Zarbon, creo que este bosque te ha hecho un dañó en la cabeza.- Murmura Dodoria.

\- ¿Tú crees?, Solo míralo.- El rosado miro al saiyan que se encuentra muy molesto por el golpe.- Su mirada, esa no es la mirada que el extraño simio nos daba y su cabello, tiene puntas quebradas.

\- Oye, este no es el momento para una evaluación de belleza.- Bufó Dodoria.

\- Y una cosa más... ¿En dónde están mis jabones?- Goku se sobresalta, no esperaba esos análisis.- Responde.

\- Me sorprende tu habilidad para notar ciertos detalles.- Goku sonríe con malicia. Resulta que el saiyan que vino a buscarlos no era el verdadero Goku, era un farsante, una ilusión, un monstruo, pero no uno cualquiera.

Las piedras del suelo comienzan a elevarse, el piso empieza a temblar y una aura de energía negra aparece. Zarbon y Dodoria retroceden lentamente al momento de ver a Goku transformase en super saiyajin rosa.

\- Espero y no se molesten si invito algunos amigos.- Dice Goku, chasqueó los dedos. Las mismas siluetas aparecen nuevamente rodeando a los hombres que se encuentra ubicado en el centro.- Oh miren, nuevos amigos.- Otras 5 siluetas aparecen. Los soldados se sobresaltan. Las nuevas siluetas toman forma de 4 saiyans y un monstruo verde.

\- ¡Ba- ba- ba- ba- Bardock, Bardock!- Dodoria se cubre la cara.

Zarbon toma a su compañero de los hombros, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, la silueta tomó forma de Vegeta.- ¡Vegeta!- Otra mano aparece sobre su otro hombro, la silueta tomó otra forma, era él... En su forma monstruosa.- ...No...

\- ¡Estoy debe ser una broma! ¡Qué hace Vegeta aquí!- El rosa quisó golpear a Vegeta, pero Nappa y Raditz lo detienen.

\- Disfruten su reunión de compañeros.- El saiyan malévolo ríe.

....

Whis da un vistazo a su báculo, las cosas no salieron como pensó.- Oh, esto está mal.

\- ¿Qué pasa Whis?- Pregunta Bulma.

\- Señor Krilin, ¿De casualidad recuerda que ocurrió en el bosque del terror?

\- ¿El bosque del terror...? Hubo muchas cosas... Muchos enemigos.

\- Entonces es normal que Black Goku apareciera.- Responde Whis.

\- ¡Cómo dijiste, Black Goku!- Bills se mordió la lengua.

\- Entonces es normal.- Suspiró Whis.

\- No lo es, Zarbon y Dodoria no conocieron a Black.- Responde Vegeta, se cruzó de brazos y cierra los ojos.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Qué tal si Goku está en el bosque también!- Todos voltean a ver a Krilin- El bosque muestra recuerdos obscuros, antiguos enemigos y nuestros grandes miedos... Goku tuvo miedo de perder a su familia y amigos.

\- Ojalá llegué rápido.- El Gato morado se rascó la oreja.

\- Espero y así sea, Señor Bills.

....

Los 2 hombres hacían lo posible por escapar de sus agresores, iban volando por los alrededores del bosque.

\- ¡Ésto no puede estar pasando!- El rosado no puede apartar la vista de Bardock y su escuadrón.- ¡Ustedes murieron hace años atrás!

\- ¡Tenemos que irnos!- El verde se detiene junto a un árbol.- Esto no es real, ambos lo sabemos bien.

\- Pero lucen tan reales...

\- Pero no lo son...- El peliverde se giró para responder a su compañero que ya no estaba.- Gordo...


	6. Una noche en la tierra Parte 3 Miedos"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku salva el día

Whis seguía viendo todo a través de su báculo. Bills jugaba ajedrez con Freezer.

\- Whis, di algo, tanto silencio me preocupa.-Dice Bulma.

\- La situación parece empeorar.- Whis muestra una mirada de angustia. Bulma lo observa con precaución. Vegeta cierra la ojos.

\- Tranquilo, Whis. Goku irá a rescatarlos.- Responde Bills, movió su torre. Freezer coloca su mano en la barbilla. Sopesó el gato morado, intenta analizar los movimientos de su rival.

\- La verdad me da igual lo que pase con ellos.- Gruñó el príncipe.

\- ¡Vegeta!- Protestó la mujer.

\- Si no fuera por el evento deportivo, pensaría lo mismo.- Murmura Bills.

\- Bueno, la cosa no parece mejorar.- Dice Whis, con preocupación gira la cabeza.- _Señor_ _Goku_ _, haga lo posible por llegar.-_ Pensó el ángel.

....

En la misma noche en el bosque, la obscuridad y niebla era algo que a Goku le molestaba. No le permitía ver a donde ir.

\- A pesar de ya haber pasado por aquí antes... Todavía no logro salir de aquí.- Dijo Goku. La neblina parece aumentar más.- _Cof_ , creo que algo parece estar mal.- Goku extiende las manos para evitar chocar con algún árbol, pero no, se golpeó el pie derecho con una piedra.- Ayayaya, no lo vi.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

\- Parece que están en problemas.- El saiyan frunce el ceño y se va volando.

.....

\- ¡Gordo! ¡No es necesario hacer esto!- Zarbon seguía caminando por el bosque.- ¡Necesito que vengas!- El verde se detiene junto a un árbol a descansar por un rato, suspiró y se acomoda sus mechones salientes de su trenza. En estos momentos desearía volver a ver a quien sea, a los Ginyu, Dodoria o hasta al simio llamado Goku.- ¿Cómo saldría de aquí...?

\- Soldado Zarbon...- El mencionado gira la cabeza, su jefe el Gran Freezer está aquí.

\- ¡Señor!

\- ¡Qué horas son estas! ¡Cómo te atreves a poner a tu jefe en espera!

\- Gran Freezer... Yo.

\- ¡Nada de Gran Freezer!, ¡Me parece una falta de respeto el no inclinarse hacia mi persona!- Freezer levantó su dedo. Zarbon recordó una cosa; El Gran Freezer nunca exige una reverencia hacia su persona, por muy molestó que éste... Siempre da un saludo cordial antes.

\- Un momento... ¡Usted no es el señor Freezer!

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz!

\- Es sencillo, por qué no es mi jefe, simio impostor.- Hablo Zarbon con orgullo, sonríe en señal de victoria. El Freezer falso se hace neblina y se transforma en Black Goku.

\- Me sorprende.- Sonríe el Saiyan obscuro.

\- No me importa en qué te conviertas, sabré que eres tú.

\- Tal vez tú lo sabes, ¿Pero tu amigo?- Esas palabras asustaron a Zarbon, en estos momentos sabe que Dodoria estaría más inmune que él.

\- Si te atreves en hacerle algo, juro que te atacaré.- Amenaza el verde.

\- Me gustaría ver eso...- Black desaparecer y reapareció detrás de Zarbon.- Además de tener inteligencia, no voy a negar que eres muy guapo.- Black agarro el mechón de cabello al momento de decir lo último.

\- ¡Déjame!- Grita Zarbon, salto y decide patear al saiyan, este recibe el golpe y se transforma en neblina.

_"No podrán detenerme tú y tu amigo."_   
_"Porqué no soy parte de ustedes."_

\- ¿De nosotros?

...

El rosado hacia lo posible por huir de Vegeta, Bardock y su escuadrón.

\- ¡No sé cómo es que están aquí!- El rosado lanzó varias ráfagas de ki, intento lastimar a los saiyans pero fue en vano.- ¡¿Por qué no se mueren?!- Dodoria atacó nuevamente a los saiyans, pero nada.

\- ¡Dodoria!

\- ¡Zarbon!

El verde se dirige junto con su compañero rosa. Dodoria se esconde detrás de él. Zarbon lanzó una ráfaga de ki y desaparecen los saiyans malvados.- Listo, no hay de que preocuparse.

\- Gracias, me salvaste.- Dodoria abrazo a su compañero, Zarbon Sonríe y acepto el abrazo.

\- Por supuesto, mi rosado amigo.- Dodoria sonríen y golpeó a su compañero en la cara.- ¡OYE, QUÉ RA...!

\- Buen intento Zarbon, o debería decir... ¡Impostor!.- Zarbon frunce el ceño y se transforma en monstruo.- ¡Pero qué...!

\- Que inteligente eres rosadito.- Black Goku aparece encima de una rama de árbol. Dodoria gruñen.- No esperaba esto, te felicito, me sorprendió.- Rió Black.

\- ¿¡Desgraciado, que rayos está pasando!?

\- No se por que debería decirte...- Black chasquea los dedos y la fuerza Ginyu aparece.- Hora de jugar muchachos.- Los Ginyu y Zarbon sonríen con maldad.

...

Goku salta de rama en rama, seguía buscando a los 2 soldados de Freezer.- Ésto es muy difícil.- Suspiró. Goku observa todo a su alrededor. De pronto la neblina aparece nuevamente e invade el espacio del Saiyan.- ¿Qué es esto?- Algunos antiguos enemigos de Goku se recrean frente a él.

\- Vaya, vaya.- Aparece Black.- Más amigos para tus 2 amigos. Black ríe.

\- ¡Eres un desgraciado!- Protesto Goku. Black y los otros villanos desaparecen.- Debo encontrarlos...

....

\- ¡Ohhhh, cielos!- gimió Whis, se toca la mejilla con la mano derecha, al momento de masticar su comida.

\- Te dije que te iban a gustar.- Sonríe Bulma con orgullo.

\- ¡Mmmm, señora Bulma, cómo es que nunca me presento este delicioso platillo!- El ángel degusta de su comida.

\- Solo espero que esté equipo no se salga de control.- Murmura Bills, agitó su pasta, pero fue interrumpido por una risa chillona.

 _\- "_ _Chuu_ _Chuu_ _Chuu_ _"_ ¿Pero que te ocurre Bills?- Ríe Quitela, el Dios ratón.

\- Quitela...

\- No me digas que aún no tienes a tu equipo para el evento deportivo entre los universos, que vergüenza.

\- A qué vienes, Quitela.- Gruñó Bills.

\- Por nada... Bueno, ahora que preguntas. Sólo vine a decirte que tú y tu desastroso equipo de piratas espaciales va a perder.- Dice Quitela. Bills se asombra, ¿Cómo Quitela lo sabe?, Claro, por Champa.- No deberías sorprenderte, todos sabemos de tu equipo. * _Chuu_ _Chuu_ _Chuu_ _*_

\- Pues que bueno, por qué mi equipo ganará.- Bills Sonríe. Quitela Gruñó.

\- Señor Bills, venga a comer esté delicioso platillo ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?- Hablo Whis.

\- Lasaña.- Responde Bulma.

\- Mmmmm.

\- ¡Escúchame bien Bills, tú y tu equipo van a caer me oíste, van a ca...!- Bills apagó el báculo.

\- Ya Cállate.

**Universo 4.**

\- Grr, ¡Ese tontos de Bills!- Gruñó Quitela, arrojó su copa de vino con fuerza.

\- Señor, no se alarme tanto.- Hablo su ángel.

\- ¡Sólo esperen, mi equipo va a ganar! * _Chuu_ _Chuu_ _Chuu_ _*_

**Universo 7.**

Zarbon corría por el bosque, ese sujeto malvado no se saldrá con la suya, no lo hará.- ¡AHHHHHH, SIMIO, APARECE!- Grito. Zarbon jadeo por un buen rato antes de acomodar su cabello.- Esto debe ser una broma.

La neblina invade el espacio personal del hombre guapo. Zarbon extiende sus brazos, aprieta los puños y frunce el ceño. Pero nada. El verde toma paso con tranquilidad, todo iba bien hasta oír ciertos sonidos provenientes del suelo.- ¿Pero qué?- Susurra.

Zarbon voltea a todos lados para saber si el sonido era provocado por alguien. Pero nada. Un sonido fuerte suena y diminutas manos blancas salen de la tierra a jalarle los pies.

\- ¡AHHHH!- Las manos comenzaron a jalar sus medias azules.- ¡AHHHHHH!- Zarbon hace lo posible por no dejarse arrastrar por esas manitas, pero no contaba con que más manitas salieran del suelo y lo derribaran contra el suelo. Entre forcejeos se reveló que los dueños de esas manitas eran cells jrs.

\- Aaaaaaahhhhhhh, ¡Sueltame!- El verde pateó a un Cell Jr, la criatura se hizo neblina nuevamente, era una oportunidad para escapar.- AHHHH.- La tierra poco a poco se fue transformando en arenas movedizas.- AHH, AHHHHHH, ¡AYUDA, DODORIA, SIMIO!, ¡QUIÉN SEA!

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- Habló Goku, salto de un árbol al suelo.

\- ¡Cucaracha, detrás de tí!- El saiyan frunce ligeramente el ceño, no sabía a qué se refería. Goku vio una sombra muy familiar remarcada en un árbol. Sabia de quien se trataba; Era Cell.

Cell sonríe, quisó golpear a Goku, solo que no contó con que el saiyan era más rápido y de un golpe lo destruye.

Goku se queda observando.- Necesitas ayuda.- Ríe. Zarbon afirma con la cabeza. Goku estiro su mano y...- ¿Cómo se que no eres un farsante?

\- Ni en un momento serio se te quita lo torpe.- Habló Zarbon, que hace lo posible por evitar ser arrastrado por los Cells jrs.

\- Este bosque es muy engañoso, no debo bajar la guardia.- Sonríe Goku.- ¿Y tu amigo rosado?

\- ¡Aquí!- Dodoria salió de un árbol. Era perseguido por Bardock, las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, Zarbon en forma de monstruo, Majin Boo, Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, el doctor Maki, androide número 19 y Dabura.

\- ¡Ah, con que ahí estás!- Goku ríe.

\- ¡¡¡Qué!!!- Grita Zarbon.

\- ¡No se queden ahí sentados!, ¡AYUDA!- Dodoria aterrizó junto al saiyan y su compañero verde.

Goku se levantó y acabo con todos los seres malvados que invadían el lugar.- No hay nada que temer, sólo son humo.- Ríe con inocencia al momento de bajar con los otros 2.

\- Muy chistosito.- Gruñó Dodoria.

\- Por cierto, ese monstruo de ahí se parecía a tí.- Comento Goku. Dodoria volteo a ver a su compañero que lo único que se podía ver de él era su brazo sobresaliendo del montó de tierra.- Ay, me olvidé de los cells jrs.

Dodoria empezó a escarbar la tierra. Goku golpea la tierra _.-*cof*_ Esos niños son desagradables.- Zarbon finalmente salió, se abrazo a si mismo.

\- Al menos todo termino...- El rosado se dejó caer al suelo.

\- Eso crees.- Black Goku aparece. Los 3 hombres quedan asombrados.- Pueden deshacerse de mis lacayos, pero de mí, no será sencillo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Black?

\- ¡Acabarlos!- Black salto hacia los 3 hombres. Goku con rapidez agarro las manos de ambos hombres para salir huyendo.

\- ¡Bardock Jr me está tocando!- Lloriquea Dodoria, al sentir como el Saiyan lo posicionó sobre su hombro

\- ¡Grrr, No van a escapar!- Black se transforma en super saiyajin rosa. Zarbon y Dodoria gritan.

\- ¿¡No puedes volar más rápido!?- Grito Zarbon.

\- ¡No son las personas más livianas!- Responde Goku.

\- ¡Ahí va!- Grita Dodoria. Goku gira la cabeza, pudo ver que al rededor del brazo de Black se tornaba en color rosa.

Goku gruñó, posiciono sus dedos sobre la frente y utiliza la tele transportación. Black se detiene y comienza a gritar, antes de desaparecer en la neblina.

**Bosque** **Normal** **.**

\- AHHHHHH.- De la nada, aparecen 3 hombres que caen contra el suelo.

\- Eso fue... Fue muy divertido.- Jadeó Goku.

\- ¡Divertido!- Protesto Dodoria, se levantó del suelo.

\- ¡Casi morimos ahí...! Bueno, ya estamos muertos.- Se quejó Zarbon.

\- ¡Oigan!- Guldo salió con una bandeja de tazas de café.- ¿En dónde estaban?, Lucen terribles.

\- No queremos hablar de eso.- Murmura Dodoria.

\- ¿Oye, que pasó?- Susurra Guldo. Goku sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza.

\- Te lo diré mañana.

....

\- Oye Whis.

\- Si, Señor.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Goku, ya llegó?- Bills se rascó los dientes con un palillo. Whis enciende su báculo para observar.- ¿Y bien?

\- Parece que el señor Goku ya rescató a los señores Zarbon y Dodoria.- Responde Whis.

\- ¿Si?, ¡Déjame ver!- Bills le hecho un vistazo al báculo, pudo ver a Goku hablando con Guldo, a Zarbon y Dodoria tomando café mientras hablan y a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu jugando con el dinosaurio del teléfono.

\- No es lindo señor Bills.

\- No.

\- Buenas noches a todos.- Sonríe Whis, apagó su báculo y devuelve su vista al gato morado.

\- Grrr, tontos.- Gruñó Bills.


	7. Entrenamiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whis dice que es la hora de entrenar.
> 
> La canción de baile: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITPugcVUi90&feature=emb_logo

**En la mañana...**

\- ¿Hola? Hola, señores.- Susurra Whis- ¡Buenos días!- Dodoria abre los ojos con dificultad y sueño. Whis y Goku están encima de su cama.- ¡Hora de levantarse!

\- ¡Ya, a levantarse!- Goku sonríe y agita la cama con ambas manos. Dodoria se cubre con la almohada. Zarbon se levantó, el hombre lleva puesta una mascarilla de... ¿Algo?- ¡Hora de!

\- ¡¿QUÉ SON ESTÁS MANERAS DE LEVANTARSE?¡- Protestó Zarbon, se retiró un pepinillo del ojo izquierdo.- ¡NECESITO MI SUEÑO DE BELLEZA!

\- ¡Es la hora de entrenar!- Se ánimo el saiyan, salto sobre la cama. Parece un niño que espera levantar a sus padres... O a Vegeta.

\- Pero... A las 3 de la mañana.- Murmura Dodoria, este abrazo su almohada.

\- Es la hora buena, caballeros.- Sonríe Whis.

\- Zarbon, mateme, por favor.

\- Ya estás muerto...

\- No me lo recuerdes.

....

\- ¡Hora de levantarse, chicos!

Los Ginyu soltaron gemidos y quejidos de flojera.

\- Ohhh, Muchachos.- Cantó Whis.

\- 5 minutos más.- Murmura Recoome, se giró sobre su almohada y la abrazo.

\- ¡Vamos amigos!- Goku abre las cortinas, pero luego nota que no hay sol, lo que significa que no hay luz en la mañana.

\- Vamos muchachos, el que madruga más le rinde el día.- Whis golpea su báculo contra el suelo. Las sábanas desaparecen.- Vamos, hay que desayunar.

\- ¡Si!- Goku apoyo la idea.

\- Ya saben lo que significa equipo, es la hora.- Ginyu salto y comienza en hacer un poco de calistenia.

\- ¡Cómo ordene señor capitán!- Los miembros de élite imitan a su capitán, y finalizan con marchar hacia la cocina.

...

\- Vamos chicos, es la hora del desayuno.- Whis acomoda su servilleta en las piernas. Todos llegaron y toman una silla... Lejos de Goku, a excepción del pequeño Guldo que se sienta junto a él.- Señor Goku, me concede esté honor.- El mencionado afirma, saca una cápsula y ¡bom!, Ya hay mucha comida.- ¡Buen provecho!

Todos empezaron a comer con felicidad y alegría.- ¿No podemos comer helado?- pregunto Jeice, untó mantequilla en su pan tostado.

\- Señor Jeice, en muy temprano para una comida fría.- Responde Whis.

\- ¿Oye Recoome puede comer un poco de eso?- Recoome pregunta.

\- Esto es café.- Responde Zarbon.

\- Tu odias lo amargó.- Concluye Dodoria.

\- Le puede poner azúcar.- Responde Goku con la boca llena, le pasa un bote pequeño. Recoome hace lo que el saiyan le dijo.

\- Recoome gustar café con azúcar.- Responde muy animado el Pelinaranjo. Zarbon y Jeice miran con desprecio a Goku, que toma su café con tranquilidad.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué la señora Bulma lo bebe muy seguido.- Ríe el ángel.

\- Disculpa señor Whis, ¿Sabe en dónde se encuentra el Gran Freezer?- Pregunta Ginyu. Goku, sin dejar de comer giro la cabeza en dirección al ángel.

\- Mmmn ahora que lo dice...

....

\- ¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta!- El mencionado llegó muy de malas al cuarto de invitados.- Se me acabo el agua.- El demonio agitó su vaso.-

Vegeta gruñe y tomó el vaso. Rato después regresó para darle su vaso con agua.- Aquí tiene...

\- Gracias, ahora abre la ventana.- Vegeta maldice en voz baja y se hace lo dicho.- Vegeta... Me podría dar más agua.

\- ¡ _Maldición...!-_ Pensó el príncipe.

...

\- Tal vez se encuentre en su nave.

\- El Gran Freezer debe estar esperado ansiosamente por nuestra llegada.- Dice Ginyu, arranco un trozo de pollo y lo pone en su plato.- ¡Recuerden chicos, hay que comer vitaminas! ¡Para crecer grandes y fuertes!

\- ¡Si capitán!

\- Extrañaba mucho a estos sujetos.- Whis le susurra a Goku, este último sonríe.- Y diganme, que opinan de este evento, el señor Goku les explico lo que se tiene que hacer.

\- Sólo dijo que hay que hacer deportes y batallar con otros universos.- Dice Burter, un rato después le roba una galleta a Dodoria.

\- Exacto. Ahora coman, que en un momento comenzaremos con el entrenamiento.

\- Bien, parece que todos juntos vamos a entrenar.- Sonríe Guldo a sus camaradas.

\- ¡Reunión de soldados y élites!- Grito Jeice. Los 7 hombre se levantan y se juntan en grupo.

Jeice: Definitivamente no me agrada.

C. Ginyu: Yo sólo lo tolero por qué nos llevará con el Gran Freezer.

Dodoria: Es un simio, un simio muy feo.

Burter: ¡Ese sujeto nos humillo!

Zarbon: Los humillo.

Recoome: Recoome no entiende está reunión.

Guldo: Vamos, creo que están exagerado.

Jeice: ¡No hay que distraerse!

Guldo: No parece tan malo.

Dodoria: Tú no viste su lado malo.

Zarbon: Es un simio corriente.

C. Ginyu: Tal vez, si somos amigables con él, nos lleve con el Gran Freezer y esta pesadilla terminara.

Burter: Gran idea capitán, y con la nueva transformación de Gran Freezer será humillado.

Guldo: Muchachos, no seamos tan precipitados

Recoome: Recoome sigue sin creer que ese sujeto limpio el piso con nosotros.

Zarbon: Ustedes.

Dodoria: Jaja.

Guldo: Ustedes x2.

Recoome: Oye Guldo, eso fue ofensivo para Recoome.

Burter: Shh, nos está viendo.

Los 7 hombres voltean a ver a Goku.- ¡No quieren una lechuga!- Los soldados regresan a su reunión.

C. Ginyu: No se que pensar de él.

Burter: No hay que quitarle el ojo de encima.

Recoome: Recoome disfruto su café con azúcar.

Zarbon: Maldito simio.

Jeice: Maldito simio x2.

Dodoria: Ese sujeto me parece perturbador.

Guldo: Por qué son así.

Zarbon: Tú te callas.

C. Ginyu: Eso x2

Jeice: lo de arriba x3

Burter: Opinó lo mismo x4

Recoome: x5... ¿De qué estamos hablando?

Goku: ¡Qué están haciendo!

Todos: AHHHHHH.

C. Ginyu: ¡¿Cómo te metiste a nuestra reunión?!

Jeice: ¡Si, quién te invito!

Guldo: ¡Yo, algún problema!- Todos lo voltean a ver de mala forma.

Goku: Vamos, tenemos que llevarnos bien.

Burter: ¡Contigo, no!

Recoome: ¡Preferimos estar muertos!

Zarbon: ... ¡Bueno, que tú estás idiota o que!

C. Ginyu: Mejor no ayudes.

Jeice: ¡Nadie te quiere!

Guldo: A mí no me cae nada mal.

Burter: A tí, pero a nosotros si.

Whis: Chicos, es la hora ¿Ya terminaron el desayuno?

Todos: No.

Whis: Ya terminen, el señor Bills vendrá.- Todos regresaron a sus asientos a comer.- Jojo, que adorables.

**En la cancha de fútbol.**

\- ¡1, 2, 3 y 4! ¡Repitan!

\- ¡1, 2, 3 y 4!- La fuerza Ginyu contaba al momento de realizar calistenia.

\- ¿Siempre son así de payasos?- Cuestionó Goku, hace un leve estiramiento de piernas.

\- Si.- Responde Dodoria.

\- Muy bien chicos, hemos recibido el listado de actividades del evento. La primera parte dice que deben jugar fútbol.- Hablo Whis, observa el documento.- ¿Saben jugar fútbol?

\- ¡Si!- La fuerza Ginyu Responde con un gran grito y motivación. Zarbon y Dodoria afirman con la cabeza.

\- La verdad no.- Dice Goku.

\- Bueno señores, es deber de ustedes enseñarle al señor Goku el como jugar fútbol de manera debida.- Dice el ángel, le lanza el balón al pequeño Guldo.- ¡Ahora a jugar!

\- ¡Otra reunión de soldados y élites!... Y este tipejo.- Grita Jeice.

Goku: ¿Y cómo se hace esto del fútbol?, sólo se que se trata de patear el balón.

C. Ginyu: ¡No solo eso! ¡El fútbol es un deporte que representa el verdadero trabajo en equipo!

Fuerza Ginyu: ¡Si!

Dodoria: El fútbol es un deporte sencillo, solo debes de entender las reglas.

Goku: Si.

Zarbon: Un partido de fútbol se maneja de 2 partes, 45 minutos para ser exactos.- El soldado se dirige junto a la pizarra blanca, agarro un plumón y escribe.- El juego está basado principalmente en el trabajo en equipo.

Fuerza Ginyu: ¡Si!

Zarbon: Decía, este deporte se maneja en equipos, grupo A y grupo B.

Goku: ¿Y que grupo somos?

Recoome: Recoome piensa que sería mejor ser el grupo B.

Jeice: ¡Si!

Burter: ¡El grupo B es lo máximo

Zarbon: Si... Todo empieza por el tiro de inicio. El referí es el encargado de elegir y blah blah blah blah.

Goku: Esto es tan necesario...

C. Ginyu: ¡Si! ¡Debes entender las normativas y lineamientos del juego!

Goku: Creó que con sólo decirme como patear el balón sería suficiente.

Burter: ¡Nadie quiere tarjeta roja por tu culpa!

Zarbon: Patada inicial.

_Al inicio._   
_Después del gol._   
_Al inicio del tiempo suplementario._

Goku: Qué aburrido.

Zarbon: Recuerden, la persona que tiro primero al inicio del juego no deberá tocar el balón 2 veces seguidas, eso produce un castigo.

 _Tiempo_.

_Después de cada ronda hay un periodo de descansó de 15 minutos, según el reglamento o las normas establecidas en el juego._

Guldo: ¡A qué hora jugamos!

Zarbon: Hasta que el simio sepa lo básico del fútbol.

Dodoria: Sólo dile como patear.

Jeice: ¡Si, ya queremos jugar!

C. Ginyu: Te estás alargando demasiado.

Zarbon: No, voy por buen camino. Las pociones, pongan mucha atención en esta parte.

Primero. El portero: El encargado de defender nuestra portería. Debe ser de mentalidad fuerte y muy resistente.

Segundo. Lateral derecho e izquierdo: son los más preparados para correr hasta 40 metros de largo, tanto adelante como de reversa. ¡No deben de estar fuera de posición por más de 15 segundos!

Tercero. Defensiva: Son de los más importantes, ellos son los encargados de evitar que el otro equipo llegué a la portería.

Cuarto. El liberó: Es el apoyo libre, así de sencillo lo digo.

**Un rato de explicación después.**

Zarbon: Y por último, recuerden golpear con el empeine, no con la punta del pie, eso duele... No me pregunten como lo sé.

Los Ginyu comienza a reír. Dodoria se talla los ojos y Goku afirma con la cabeza.

\- ¡Listo, hora de jugar!- Grito Burter.

\- ¡Si!

\- ¡Alto ahí!- Bills, el Dios de la destrucción aparece.- No van a comenzar nada sin mi presencia.

\- ¡Si amo Bills!- Los soldados se inclinan de manera respetuosa, pero con miedo. Goku saluda al gato morado.

\- ¡Señor Bills, llegó justo a tiempo!- Dijo Whis, enciende su grabadora de mano. **(L** **a música del vídeo)-** ¡Ya saben lo que significa!

\- ¡No!- Zarbon y Dodoria se cubren la cara.

\- ¡Si, Nuestra canción!- Los Ginyu comienza a saltar.

\- ¿Qué es esa canción, señor Bills?- Cuestionó el Saiyan.

\- Un desafío que les puse como diversión, la verdad me arrepiento.- Responde el Dios Gato.

\- ¡Hora de saltar!- Sonríe el ángel.

_Si, hey._   
_Vamos._

_Nosotros los rebeldes hablamos de todo._   
_Nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche a festejar._

_En el suelo, el piso._   
_Si en verdad peleamos._   
_No es lento, ni calmado._   
_Todos gritando._

_Arriba, abajo, salten._   
_Muevan las manos._

_Arriba, abajo, salten._   
_Muevan las manos._

_Arriba, abajo, salten._   
_Muevan las manos._

_Arriba, abajo, salten._   
_Muevan las manos._

_¡Ya!_

Los soldados comienza a bailar de manera improvisada al ritmo de la música. Bills rascó su oreja derecha y Goku se ríe.

\- Bardock Jr se está burlando.- Gruñó Dodoria. Whis al oír ese comentario le dice al saiyan que debe de bailar también.

Logró desbloqueado: "Humillados en equipo."

\- ¡Así que este es tu ridículo equipo!- Los soldados voltean, Whis detiene la música, Bills se molestó y Goku saludo.

\- ¡Hola, señor Champa!

\- Parece que la diversión está por empezar.- Dice Champa al mismo tiempo de mostrar a los miembros del universo 6.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pondré un poco de Yaoi. Nada explícito (Mentira, eso dije en Wattpad y vean), y no se si poner Yuri también, pero no se alarmen que también habrá hetero.
> 
> Del mismo universo o romances múltiples.


End file.
